List of Sources
Hey-Ya! ''' Here be the Grand 'Ol and much debated List of Lost Boys Canon! I have tried to/ will make notes on debated and hard to find sources. 1987 The Lost Boys There are at least three scripts before the final cut of the movie. ''Brief Summary'': After moving to a new town, two brothers are convinced that the area is frequented by vampires. *Tagline: Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire. *Script: Fischer Script, Boam Script http://www.mediafire.com/?gl3waat0zrzbz95, Shooting Script You can find it's dedicated page: 1987 The Lost Boys 1987 Novelization Based on the second draft of The Lost Boys movie script it contains many scenes cut from the film and much greater character detail. '''Brief Summary: By Day, it was a sunny beach community. By night, it was the domain of evil and the Lost Boys ruled. They were the coolest biker gang on the boardwalk. They slept all day, partied all night. And Michael Emerson, the new boy in town, was eager to join up. That's when things started getting weird -- and Micheal's little brother Sam, a comic book junkie, learned the horrifying truth about the Lost Boys: They were evil incarnate. They thirsted for blood. And Michael was about to be initiated.... *'Tagline': They Rock. They Roll. They're After Your Soul!http://www.mediafire.com/?ojkounnttjt *'Script': N/A You can find it's dedicated page: 1987 Novelization 1989 The Beginning A never filmed prequel. Brief Summary: The script was set in San Francisco at the turn of the century and followed a vampire that hooks up with the five kids who were to become The Lost Boys. *'Tagline': N/A *'Script:' Beginning Noteshttp://www.joblo.com/arrow/arrowimages/LB2.pdf You can find it's dedicated page: 1989 The Beginning 1990 The Lost Boys 2 aka The Lost Girls a never filmed sequel to The Lost Boys, the author has never come forward and there has been much speculation over this hard to find bit of LB Lore. *'Tagline': N/A *'Script': LB2 Script Notes http://www.mediafire.com/?q3cdzdpqfezckob You can find it's dedicated page: 1990 The Lost Boys 2 2005 Lost Boys; Devil May Cry A partially filmed sequel It was green lit and the title was to be Lost Boys; Devil May Cry, but other than that we've got nothing. http://www.contactmusic.com/news-article/coreys-to-resurrect-the-lost-boys You can find it's dedicated page: 2005 Devil May Cry 2006 Lost Boys; Return of the Frogs Brief Summary: Sam Emerson goes to Edgar Frog for help after Alan Frog attacks him, making him a half vampire CANNON NOTE: Another supposed script and partly filmed movie. However, we do know bit about as is said to have been responsible for credit sequences in the end of 2008 The Tribe. Some fans speculate that after Corey Haim dropped out of filming it was rewritten as the comic book series 2007 Reign of Frogs *'Script:' N/A *'Tagline:' N/A You can find it's dedicated page: 2006 Return of the Frogs 2007 Lost Boys; Reign of Frogs Brief Summary: After a trip to Washington DC to slay some undead politicians, Edgar Frog and Alan Frog return to Santa Carla to find David alive and once more set out to kill the head vampire, loosing two of the Awesome Monster Basher in the process CANON NOTE: although they were printed these comics are generally NOT considered canon. Mostly for two reasons: One - In the last comic of the series it's revealed that Edgar made the previous 3 issues entirely up. He flat out lied to the kid. Two - With all of the inconsistencies present in this and Thirst, they aren't considered canon by most. *Script: N/A *Tagline: FAN TAGGED - "The comic is a lie". You can find it's dedicated page: 2007 Reign of Frogs 2008 Lost Boys; The Tribe Brief Summary: Former surfer Chris Emerson and his sister Nicole Emerson move to Luna Bay expecting to initiate a new life when another former surfer offers them the chance to live forever. *Tagline: Never grow old. Never die. Never know fear again. *Script: N/A You can find it's dedicated page: 2008 The Tribe 2010 Lost Boys; The Thirst Brief Summary: In San Cazador, California, the clumsy vampire hunter Edgar Frog is evicted from his trailer. But the best-seller writer Gwen Lieber offers him a job to destroy the head vampire DJ X that promotes worldwide raves to increase his army of undead. *Tagline: The Frog Brothers are back for blood! *Script: N/A You can find it's dedicated page: 2010 The Thirst References Category:Source List Category:Hot Sauce